Sangre familiar
by VortexMGS
Summary: Un huérfano, una familia de asesinos. Gon no sabe que se convertirá en la pieza clave de aquella familia, la que pueda arreglar y destruir todo. Es hora de decidir: ¿La familia o el amor? AU, pequeño triangulo amoroso GonxAllukaxKillua


Disclaimer: Ni Hunter x Hunter, ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo hago esto con fines de entretención.

* * *

><p><strong> Sangre familiar.<strong>

- ¡Despierten basuras!

Un sonoro golpe a esa miserable estructura, provoco el movimiento de todos los jóvenes en aquella precaria habitación.

Había amanecido, era hora de empezar el dia, y nada mejor que un grotesco tipo golpeando la puerta para despertarte.

Gon se levantó cuidadosamente de su "cama", claro si a aquel montón de ropa vieja, y madera podrida se le podía llamar así. Había que tener cuidado, si rompía su lecho, tendría que dormir otra vez en el suelo, y eso era algo que no deseaba.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras veía como sus compañeros de habitación hacían lo mismo. El dia de hoy tenía que ir a la zona de cargas, horas y horas de cargar pesados pedazos de piedras, madera, y todos los materiales que le pidieran.

Para todos ese era el peor trabajo que les pudieran asignar, pero para Gon no, la idea de que aquel trabajo le podría dar la fuerza que tanto ansiaba, lo entusiasmaba. He incluso si no le gustara, no tendría otra opción, los castigos por no hacer los que les ordenaran eran severos… así era la vida en el orfanato de York.

Salió del cuarto hacia el comedor, llegando a una pequeña cocina, rodeada por unas tambaleantes mesas que parecían pedir que no pusieran cargas sobre ellas. Aunque aquello daba igual, las sillas habían desaparecidos hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ya nadie comía en ellas, era mejor hacerlo de pie.

Sus agudos olfatos le informaron que hoy no era buena idea desayunar. La fría y desconocida masa frente a él, provocaba todo menos hambre, así que por hoy comer no era una opción. La escena que vio seguido a eso, termino de destruir su apetito.

- ¡Maldito mocoso, que demonios miras! – Uno de los guardias del orfanato, le propino un fuerte puñetazo a un chico de su edad. La verdad no recordaba su nombre, era pequeño y débil, temblaba en el suelo mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y nariz.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era una buena pregunta, al parecer el niño se había quedado mirando fijamente al guardia cuando este se paseaba por el comedor. Una acción simple e inocente, le costó muy caro al chico.

El silencio invadió el lugar, nadie se atrevía a intervenir, había que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para hacerlo.

Gon no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era, pero no le importaba. Camino hacia el niño lastimado en el suelo, mientras con un pañuelo intentaba detener la pequeña hemorragia de su desafortunado compañero.

- Tranquilo, quédate quieto no es muy grave – Mientras Gon intentaba calmar y sanar al niño, un enfurecido guardia miraba incrédulo como alguien había osado enfrentarle.

Para aquellos sujetos, acostumbrados al poder que podían ejercer sobre los jóvenes del orfanato, no era aceptable que uno de ellos cuestionara sus decisiones. Por lo mismo cuando vio a Gon ayudar al idiota que se había atrevido a mirarlo, la molestia que tenía se transformó en una ira total.

Levantando su pesada y grande mano, guio un golpe directamente hacia la cabeza de Gon, estando seguro que este al encontrarse de espaldas ayudando al chico, no lo podría esquivar.

Y justo cuando parecía que aquel cobarde ataque impactaría de lleno en el chico, un grito detuvo toda la escena.

- ¡Ya basta! – El guardia se voltio rápidamente aun enfurecido, pero su furia se vio reemplazada por el miedo al ver al supervisor Nobunaga mirarlo seriamente, lo que no era una buena señal.

- S- Señor, este niño me insulto y… - La explicación del guardia fue detenida al ver que el rostro de Nobunaga mostraba notoria molestia. Si sabía lo que le convenía, debía parar de hablar.

- ¡No me interesa que paso, tenemos visitas importantes y no quiero a la mercancía dañada! – Gon apretó los dientes al escuchar cómo se referían a ellos. Mercancía, simple mano de obra, hubiese preferido el golpe a que le recordaran la dura realidad.

Antes de que pudiera seguir encerrado en sus inquietantes pensamientos, un grito les ordeno a todos los huérfanos presentes pararse firmemente y prepararse para saludar. Las visitas habían llegado.

Gon ayudo al niño a levantarse, se paró junto a él ganándose en medio de todos los chicos, que esperaban nerviosos y temerosos.

Desde la puerta del orfanato se escucharon unos pasos firmes y fuertes, cuando las misteriosas figuras llegaron al comedor, la inquietud de todos aumento.

-¡Muy bien, silencio todos! – Nobunaga se paró frente a todos los huérfanos – Les presento a Illumi, Killua, y Alluka Zoldyck, nuestros invitados.

Las tres personas frente a él mostraban una mirada fría y firme, algo que hizo suponer a Gon que ellos no eran personas normales. Bueno, todos menos la niña, ella sonreía y paseaba su vista por el lugar, como si no le afectara lo deteriorado de este, o de los jóvenes frente a ella.

Alluka empezó a caminar directo hacia los huérfanos, mientras Illumi conversaba de negocios con Nobunaga.

Un niño que parecía herido llamo su atención, cambio su rumbo hacia él, ganándose frente a su rostro con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? – El niño no podía si quiera mirara a Alluka, si por ver al guardia había recibido ese golpe, no podía imaginar que le harían si hacía lo mismo con aquella importante visita. Menos podría contestarle.

Gon al percatarse de la incomodad del chico, y al ver que Alluka todavía esperaba su respuesta, intervino para ayudarlo.

- Tuvo un accidente, con un animal grande y desagradable – Respondió Gon a Alluka.

El guardia que había estado atento a todos los movimientos que había en el lugar, abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar las palabras de Gon.

Se dirigió hacia el con los puños apretados de ira, y un rostro desencajado, decidido a matar al que lo había insultado de esa forma.

En su apresurada embestida a Gon, y no pudiendo controlarse, empujo a todos los huérfanos que se encontraba en su camino hacia el chico. Lamentablemente para él, Alluka estaba entre esos chicos.

Y eso fue su gran error, porque cuando Killua vio a su hermana siendo empujada por aquel bruto tipo, sus instintos tomaron el control.

En menos de un segundo salto hacia el guardia, haciendo crecer sus uñas al punto que parecían cuchillas afiladas, listo para cumplir su objetivo.

Illumi sonrió sádicamente al ver lo que se aproximaba, le encantaba cuando Killua se ponía así.

La cabeza del guardia voló por los aires, siendo desprendida brutalmente de su cuerpo, la sangre mancho las paredes de aquel deprimente orfanato.

Entre las miradas aterradas y los gritos ahogados, Gon no pudo sentir más que admiración. Poco le importo ser manchado por la sangre de aquel sujeto, o que la cabeza había caído a sus pies. Tenía que conocer a aquel chico, y por los dioses que lo haría.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, aquí el primer capítulo de mi humilde historia, primero agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerla y agradecería a un más si me dieran sus opiniones en algún review.<p>

La idea como dice en el sumary es hacer un pequeño triángulo amoroso, pero también me gustaría centrarme un poco en el drama.

Sin más me despido, un saludo a todos.


End file.
